


Meet You There

by Geek_and_Nina



Series: AvaLance Shots [12]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), F/F, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 11:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19004926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geek_and_Nina/pseuds/Geek_and_Nina
Summary: based on the hints given for the Crisis crossover and the song Meet You There by 5 Seconds of Summer





	Meet You There

Ava, in this moment, absolutely hated her office more than anything else in the whole world. She had one of her all-time favorite Sara Lance moments in this office not too long ago and it only made her miss the other woman more. She’d been too long without seeing Sara. Everything that crossed Ava’s mind, that she saw or music she heard only served to remind her of her girlfriend. Each time, she felt a bit miserable, especially since there was a very good chance that Sara and the others were in some kind of life-threatening danger.

Her dreams were terrible, mentally plagued with ideas of the many ways everything could go wrong. There was also no way for Ava to know when or if they would make it back. She had been so angry that she couldn’t go with them. Sara was equally as human, but no one had questioned her abilities the way they had Ava’s. Maybe it had to do with the coming back from the dead thing. Ava thought this sitting and waiting was some special, new kind of torture.

Her incredibly vivid dreams were not helping in the slightest. If there was a new way this Crisis could go anymore horribly wrong than it already had, Ava had dreamt of it in the past couple of weeks. She had woken up with tears on her face and gasping more than once. Ava pretended she was fine at work quite well; leaning more and more heavily upon Gary Greene. He had really stepped up to support her during this time.

Still, Ava had been spending a lot of her time thinking, and unable to get out of her own head. She was realizing that she really would be willing to wait for Sara indefinitely. Ava felt deep down that she and Sara were meant to be with one another.

Even though she knew if something were to keep her girlfriend away for a long time or possibly permanently, Sara would want Ava to move on, but Ava was realizing that she wouldn’t want to. It was Sara or no one for her. It was a little sad and a little funny to be having these epiphanies while Sara wasn’t here to talk about them. Before meeting Sara, Ava would never have thought herself capable of having these feelings. Realizing her true nature as a clone had been terrible, but the way the White Canary had talked her down and told her how special she was had assuaged her instant horrible thoughts. 

Ava sat back in her office chair, leaning it as far as it would take her; staring up at the ceiling while lost in thought. She missed Sara with every fiber of her being and knew that she wouldn’t alright until she had her girlfriend back.


End file.
